Outdated version SOTR
by Todd McCloud
Summary: The Unonian Civil war is in full swing and Fox McCloud is in the thick of battle. But, what makes him so special? Why does he seem to be more than just a mercenary?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The following is an excerpt from Todd Allensko McCasle's journal. A lover for history, he wrote to feel important.

_Finally, the last month of 1983 is upon us. All of Uno rejoices at the closing of this terrible year. No, I take that back. To say it was a terrible year is an understatement. But yea the year is just a number. Numbers do not change anything, only determination and compassion budge the hearts of the people. I, however, will not be the last one to say our nation is in trouble. Battles rage across our nation as frequent as thunderclouds that sweep through daily. Uno is like a small ship across the vast sea of confusion, death, and despair – it tosses and turns. No man is safe from the tides of war. No sanctuaries for vulpines exist – they are all occupied or destroyed._

_Cautious yet optimistic, I remain true to my faith. I honestly believe Uno, the nation 'most blessed among all nations,' can fight this disease that maliciously cuts our souls with slow agonizing jabs. My faith in this hope was kindled for a brief moment today. I read the newspaper print and learned of a fighter who assisted in liberating Daulestro from the Mafian forces. He is named Fox McCloud, and from what I saw in his photograph, he has such a fire in his eyes that my own young eyes feel burned and ruptured. The statement below explained how this fighter fights with such a passion, like a fox whose is trying desperately to rescue anyone he can find from his burning nation, which, in his eyes, looks to be incinerating. He held an impressive looking weapon in the photograph. It looked like a staff with sharp blades. It could be a Chaljsko staff. If it is, than that means he is skilled in that fighting style. The report noted that observation and included how he seems to whip it faster 'than the cold hands of death itself.' I stared into his face and almost turned away. I thought, 'this man is not normal. This man is something different.'_

_But how is he different? I could not find an answer, but I do believe this man is special. I remember my classes when I was a kit going to St. Joshuo in Drawshk, how Father Virsio would give grueling lectures on the three guardians of Uno. He spoke of Todd McCasle, the vulpine who freed Uno from Canvhis in the great revolt in Cavask. I learned all of the details of Fox McFelese's life, how he boldly stood against the Carzinski in 1267 to officially free Uno and become the first king of Uno since almost three thousand years of Careinian occupation. My favorite guardian, however, was Todd McVanke II. If I had to choose which fox represented Uno, I would not only say his name without a breath, but I would also add he bleeds the blood of all who live in Uno. The great fox united the seven clans of Uno after a century of conflict between them, and fought off our enemies with such wonderful passion. For some reason, when I gazed into the eyes of the fighter in the photograph this morning, I swear I saw a fox who bleeds our blood._

_Faster than the winter winds, quicker than the sounds of the visca pipes over a battlefield, my young mind tried to understand. I read the article in full, gripping each word with my disturbed eyes. This man, a lowly mercenary, is responsible for the liberation of countless cities and regions all over the eastern side of Uno! McVankevo's hero, he is the main reason for the large city's existence. But no one fights like this without a reason. Something drives him forward, and I must find out what it is. I am patient, however, because I know God will guide me to what I must do. _

_I set the newspaper down and stood from my small table and chairs, gazing around my apartment room. Flinging myself back into reality, I began to sob uncontrollably. Uno is falling deeper and deeper into an unknown abyss, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Though I have enlisted in the Unonian Royal Army, I am only one soldier, one soldier in the vast equation of history. I only hope that Uno is free and that I become a catalyst to that great day when I, along with my brothers and sisters of Uno, can smile with a deep sigh and finally proclaim to each other, to the world, and to God that we are finally free, that we no longer fear hate, but instead have defeated it with love and peace. We must do whatever it takes to reach that day. Perhaps it's wishful thinking to believe that that fox in the photograph will amount to anything, but I am driven to extremes by my dream – to be able to gaze into another Unonian brother or sister's eyes and say to that person without hesitation, "our faces are beautiful now that we have removed our masks." Life is funny like that._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Life was a blur for Fox. It was hard to stop a routine. Every time he turned for rest, he was fighting. Fighting Mafians, the endless droves of troops that attacked and counterattacked relentlessly, never giving up hope of taking any contest by storm. Fighting his appetite, which was always tugging at his reins right before he laid his head down to sleep each night. Fighting harsh employers, employers who always demanded nothing less than his best each battle and cried out for more.

All of this came in roughly two years for the mercenary. He couldn't remember how many battles he fought in over that span, but it had to be at least twenty, maybe forty. Each one had a different twist, like the last battle he had with Colonel McIreleme. It was a hard fought contest that ended up costing the Colonel his life when an explosion at a steel mill triggered the industrial sector of the town to ignite in flames with plumes of fire lifting to remarkable distances. Though Fox and the Unonian Army lost the battle, Fox pressed forward by quickly finding another employer and flinging himself back into the strife.

"Fox! Help me!" screamed his new employer.

Like a bolt of lighting, Fox raced over and fisted through the fighting soldiers around him, arriving at his employer just in time to strike his attacker in the back of the neck, causing the enemy soldier to tumble to the ground. Then, with a quick flick of his wrists, he drilled the blades of his staff into the back of another Mafian, severing his spinal cord like a broken tree limb. A quick run down assured Fox that he did not suffer any wounds, and he nodded when everything seemed to be in order. His appearance hadn't changed very much since his visit with Aiya. Even his long thin leather trench coat, which survived many battle and Unonian weather, looked nearly brand new.

Soldiers fought all around Fox, acting like clouds of smog drifting in the area. Not wasting a single minute, he first checked his current employer, Captain McKesro, and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, Fox," he said as he frantically grabbed his weapon and plowed into battle. Fox followed him. "Fox, watch my back! I'm going to call for backup, but the phone line is on the other side of town, okay?"

Fox nodded as he speared a Mafian in the forehead. "Lead on," Fox said with a sigh.

All around the two foxes was death. Men, mostly of the Unonian Royal Army, screamed in pain as the Mafians came at them with amazing numbers. Fox kept his guard as he fought off soldiers. Fox moved faster than normal to keep up with his enemies. It wasn't that he was losing his skill; it was just that there were just too many enemy soldiers for anyone to cope with. It was almost as if they had been set up, or trapped. _This isn't an ordinary town,_ Fox thought. He stepped over a faceless man, making sure his boots didn't slip on the green ground caked with ice and snow. It was the dead of a Unonian winter, as the seas of green and emerald forests turned to virgin white, covering them in a frozen gift from God. After sending another Mafian to his death, Fox paused to breathe into his hands, trying to bring back some circulation. When he looked up, he noticed the Captain was waiving him off.

"I've got a group of men leading me now! You're more effective in battle anyways!"

Fox nodded and quickly turned his hips and struck an enemy soldier's legs, sawing them off with a quick chop. Fox was getting tired, though. He lost sleep some nights, mainly because he hadn't seen Maria in a long time. Maria, the love of his life, the rose of his soul, the vixen who died but somehow was with him seemed to give him the strength to press on and fight, and Fox was beginning to wear down.

"AHH!" Fox shouted under clenched teeth. He gripped his arm, now holding a fresh gash in the midst of wet fur. The crimson blood oozing out of the cut did nothing to take his mind back to focus on the battle, but he tried hard to shake it off. With the hand on his uninjured arm, he drew in a breath and set off for his attacker, who fled into the distance, keeping the chaos all around him still at bay. With his ears bent back and breath clouding up in front of his muzzle, the Chaljsko fighter ignored those around him as he raced in the thick of the battle, but he still managed to fight off a few Mafians who tried to take him down. When he was within an arm's length of the assailant, he struck the raccoon on the back, knocking him to the ground. Then, as the Mafian tried to crawl away, Fox broke his legs with two cracks of his staff. A smile grew on Fox's muzzle as he raised his staff to finish the job. But, as he stared down at the raccoon, the man's watery eyes gazing up at him, he couldn't bring himself to kill him.

"I'll let you go," Fox said. "Crawl over to the forest and speak nothing about what just happened over here, okay?"

The lanky raccoon nodded dumbly and scraped his trembling fingers across the frozen ground in fear.

Frustrated at himself, Fox turned back into the combat zone, taking on Mafians along the way. _There's just no end to them!_ Every time one was killed, another one seemed to take his place. Fox couldn't remember when the battle started, but it was at least a few hours old. Within that time, he hadn't seen the Mafian defenses shrink.

As Fox yanked his staff out of an unknown fighter, his focus suddenly turned overhead. From a distance, he could hear the sounds of jet engines humming across the overcast sky, which just started to release a storm of snowflakes. _They can't be our fighters, we don't have a base nearby. That can only mean–_

Frantically, Fox searched around him for a place to shelter himself from the upcoming attacks. No doubt the Mafian jets would be loaded with bombs, as they had been known to send their own men to death before. Fox prepared for the worst. He saw the nearby town was a close distance from where he stood, but he would have to cross a battlefield to get away from it. Holding his breath, the Chaljsko fighter shook off some snow from his leather coat and stormed forward.

Fox didn't get far. He was soon met up by a band of Mafians that were tired of killing regular soldiers. They surrounded Fox and glared at him menacingly, eyeing the staff he clutched in his hands. Fox held his staff defiantly, waiting for them to make their move. They all jumped at once, closing the gap between him and them, surging forward with an arsenal of weapons and moves like wolves going in for a kill. Fox, on the other hand, used his staff to aid him in jumping over the men and out of the huddle, barely making it over the blades of a Mafian bayonets that traveled his jump.

As soon as Fox got to his feet, he twisted his staff like a furious windmill at the soldiers. He could hear the ominous hum of jets getting closer. Then, as he swiftly swung his guardian staff through the chain mail of an old Mafian fighter, he could hear the first bombs begin to drop, whistling like the gates of hell swinging wide open on creaky doors.

Even the Mafians fighting Fox paused to watch the bombs fall. "Oh Heavenly Father no," Fox whispered.

The terrible whistles soon turned into ear splitting explosions and cracks that cut the cold winter air like a hailstorm of blades. Bodies screaming and contorting flew everywhere along with debris that soon fell across the snowy land. Fox ducked his head and ran away from the town. _Why they didn't hit the center instead of the edge of town,_ Fox angrily thought. He leapt over dead and staggered over slippery terrain as rubble fell from the sky.

Suddenly, he felt something strike him from behind. The impressive force of the blow knocked him face first into a patch of virgin snow, and he quickly lost consciousness, slipping into sleep yet desperately trying to clutch to awareness.

Fox slowly opened his eyes. A new scenery fell victim to his eyes. Before the blast, everyone was fighting in every viewable position. Now he was all alone, from what he could see. But he did have some form of company. Scattered about him was a collection of dead soldiers, sprawled out from every vantage point the wounded Chaljsko fighter could see. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his forearm, which ached under a soft scab colored dark red and yellow. It throbbed in pain, and the sudden rubs only made the wound feel worse as fluid began to flow from it.

Fox opened his eyes and pushed a dead hand away from his muzzle, letting it rest silently on the snowy ground spattered in patches of green and red. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but it was in the dead of night.

With shaky knees and concealed coughs, the Chaljsko fighter stood up and brushed off his clothes with two hands guarded by thick gloves. He managed to keep his attire in decent shape, even at that moment, though his long trench coat was wet with snow.

"Hello?" he shouted. "Is anyone out there?"

Fox held his breath, trying to make sure his own breathing wouldn't distract him from a soldier's cries or a civilian's calls. He could see light coming from the town behind him, but he wasn't sure if he should go there or not. He still felt there was something else out there. He swore he could hear someone.

"Follow my voice, please!" Fox shouted again.

Still, there was no answer. Fox gripped his arm as it cried in pain. Clenching his teeth, he could feel fluid oozing out of the gaping wounds like the pulp of a tomato being squeezed until the skin burst. It was enough to make him vomit, but only stomach acid came out because his stomach was completely bare. Wiping his mouth, he decided to walk forward into the darkness. There had to be someone out there. As he carefully placed his foot down in a patch of white, he almost slipped and fell into a collection of dead, as the greasy blood was everywhere. _It wouldn't be very smart to go that way,_ Fox thought. _I'll search later. _He turned around and headed toward the town, using the glow it gave off to find his way through the maze of limbs and cadavers.

With his teeth chattering, Fox stepped over dead and carefully set his foot down with each step. It was hard to find a spot untainted by blood or flesh. _What a mess, _Fox thought. _What a way to go too. _He stabbed a man in the chest on accident when he planted his staff firmly in the ground, the wet squashes and cracking bones made Fox cringe. As a terrible gust of frigid air whipped around his cold body, Fox retracted his staff and nestled it inside his rucksack. He turned the collar to his leather trench coat out to shield him from the wind. Everything seemed to hurt. His fingers were beginning to feel numb under his frozen gloves as he continued to walk towards town. Even his boots were icy and caked with snow. _Now I know why Maria hated the cold, _he thought as he clapped his hands together. _I know she's helping me right now, because I'd die tonight if she wasn't. Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go back to Fasaldesk, where I could be with her and stay in the warm confines of my loving relatives with my face glowing each day from the love I felt. _Fox shook his head. _But I'm a man now, not a kit, and I must do what is asked of me._

Finally, in a sprawl of frozen flesh, he made it to the outside of town, carrying his rucksack under his shoulder. It felt warmer near all the buildings, but something wasn't quite right. The feeling of being watched resurfaced again. He heard noises coming from one of the street corners. This wasn't a small whisper or some animal knocking over a full rain barrel; it was a collection of voices speaking all at once. Ducking behind some rubble, Fox crawled to the source of the sound, which couldn't have been more than fifty feet away. As he made it to the street corner, he began to hear men talking.

"I'm sorry, general, sir, but we couldn't find him. We had teams of men comb the area, but… we couldn't find him. I take full responsibility for my men's failure, but I beg for your mercy, sir, because I swear it on my father's grave that I will find that man, and… please sir, I wi–"

Suddenly, Fox heard a loud crack and a painful grunt. "Mercy?" another voice growled. "I am not here to be merciful! Mercy has nothing to do with running a nation, especially with me, the future king of Uno!"

Getting down on the ground, Fox stuck his head out to see what was going on. Lights from the surrounding buildings revealed men around the intersection, casting their shadows from all around. They all looked to be Mafian, with the exception of Captain McKesro, who was tied up and kneeling at the fox in front of him. Also at the feet of that fox was a dead Mafian soldier, his head smashed on the ground with fluid and tissue gushing out of the split.

"I want that man!" The fox standing in front of the captain demanded through clenched teeth as he made a fist. "Give him to me, or I will finish you off right now!"

The fox standing up was very decorated with a collection of medals on his black trench coat, complete with metal studs and spikes adorning his shoulders. His face looked gruesome, as he had to have been in hundreds of battles in his lifetime. Scars etched through his face like rivers that tore through the flesh, and his brown eyes peeked through sockets bruised and battered. Even his muzzle had been cut and healed incorrectly, as some of the skin hung loser than other parts. Gold lined his neck and fingers, and his thick black boots, which were also studded and lined with spikes, were fitted to his feet.

"Give him to me!" he boomed as he picked up the captain and shook him in a fit of rage.

"No," the captain weakly replied, "I… I don't even know who you're talking about!"

"You know very well who I mean!" the decorated fox growled as he threw Captain McKesro to the ground. He got down on his knees and leaned into his face. "Your people call him McCloud!"

Fox's ears shot straight up. _What does this man, this hideous shell of a fox, want to do with me? Am I that highly coveted by the Mafia? I can't be – I'm only a simple mercenary!_

Captain McKesro shook his head. "I've never heard of that name before, General McRasko."

Fox inched forward. _That's General McRasko? He's the leader of the Mafia? It can't be! _The Chaljsko fighter shook his head as he watched McRasko beckon for one of his troops, who carried a Chaljsko staff in their hands. _What's he doing with that? I thought the Chaljsko could only be used for good. Does that mean he's good? No, it can't be, that's truly impossible. But if he doesn't get his strength from the Holy Spirit, then that means–_

McRasko yanked the staff from his hand and pointed it at the captain, who froze and held in his breath. "You lied to me, and you've failed me for the last time… brave captain." Standing up, he raised his staff in the air. "Some day you all will see! You all will bow down to me, General Bronson McRasko! You all will hand over your pithy lives to my cause! The only person that stands in my way is that fox, that thorn in my side that has been ailing me for years. I will find him! Do you understand that? Just because you refuse to tell me where he is doesn't mean he is safe from me! With perfect timing I will find him!" His voice started to turn sinister, and it made Fox shutter. "Fox McCloud will be mine! It is inevitable! So, I give you one last chance. Did he fight in this battle? When did you last see him? Answer!"

"I… I…"

Suddenly, McRasko flung his staff directly onto the captain's head, knocking it clean off with one swift blow. Fox shut his eyes and cringed right after he saw the first few spurts of blood seep out of his neck and collapsing body.

"That man must be found!" McRasko shouted. Fox opened his eyes and saw the general pacing around his soldiers, which were amassed around him. "Why do these freedom fighters, these resistors, act so stubbornly? It doesn't make sense! While the thorn in my side has been plowing through my defenses in western Uno, my men have claimed most of this nation's eastern lands. Maybe if they knew _that_, they'd see how pointless it would be to fight!"

Fox hung onto the general's words, but refused to let them bother him. _I could say the same thing to you, general, _Fox thought.

"Who is Fox McCloud?" one of his men asked.

The general turned around and raised a hand, almost as if he was ready to strike him dead at that moment. But, as he lowered the hand into a deep pocket of his trench coat, he turned around and continued pacing. "He's nothing more than a martyr, a martyr that doesn't even know why he fights. His soul is truly a lost cause and must be stamped out immediately, or this war will continue to loom on. I'm sure none of you, my loyal men, would want to fight anymore, but we must end all of the opposition before we can claim victory. Only then will your families be safe. So," his footsteps took him to a nearby rain barrel, so he leaned up against it, "as of this day, a price will be put on that fox's head. Write this down! For the capture of Fox McCloud, his staff, and his living soul, the Valorous General McRasko offers a sum of one hundred thousand verskonos and a vow of protection to the captor and his family. The public enemy number one of the Mafia, its lands, and sympathizers must be brought back alive to the leader of the Mafia. If he is brought back dead…" He paused. "Then the reward will only be a… very slight percentage. But just as good. I'll deal with his dead self alone then personally."

Fox gulped hard as his heart sank. Feeling nervous, he looked behind him to make sure no one was around. He knew he couldn't take all of those men by himself, especially in the condition he was in. Even a Chaljsko fighter like himself couldn't take on a hundred Mafian troops at one time, especially when one of them, the general, could call for troops from anywhere and might even have more numbers in hiding. Fox began to feel terribly depressed and scared. His life would be horrible from that point on if he was spotted, he realized. So, like a shadow without moonlight, Fox slid back into the darkness and silently crept away from his hiding spot, moving on each loud sound he heard.

"Do you have that all written down?" McRasko suddenly chimed in. "Good. My men, you have a jump on the rest of Uno. Use it to your advantage, and search the entire area for him! Remember, he has green eyes – a rarity for the vulpine race. Go!"

Fox's heart skipped a beat as he began to pick up speed and dash across the town, keeping his frame low so that no one could spot him above the wreckage. He made sure his shadow didn't fall victim to the halo of streetlamps as he raced down alleyways. Fox's heart raced. He could hear shouts echoing from the distance, but they seemed to be coming closer.

Suddenly, he spotted the edge of town, but it was blocked by two Mafian soldiers on guard who scanned the premises with piercing eyes. He couldn't go there. Even if he killed them, that would make a lot of noise, and noise was what any Mafian would have loved to hear. Turning around, Fox stormed down another row of damaged buildings, back towards the heart of the city.

_Maria, please help me! _Fox thought. He turned the corner and sped down another dark street, hoping to avoid any form of life. Buildings seemed to inch by, along with shadows that toyed with Fox's mind. Suddenly, all the streetlamps turned on, and the narrow street was soon lit with bright lights. _It just had to happen – what else can go wrong?_ Fox immediately fell to the ground and scooted into the darkness, backing up into the wall of a house that hugged the street. As Fox tried to control his breathing, he tried to let the echoes of loud noises not worry him too much. He pulled out his guardian staff in case he'd need it. _They don't even know I'm here, _he thought. _How can they find me if they don't even know where to look? Soon they'll give up. Soon they'll get the picture that I'm not here. _

Fox heard footsteps, many footsteps, coming his way. They echoed against the cobblestone road, clacking and stomping in a crude fashion. All Fox could do was hold his breath and wait.

"Hey! Look over here!"

Fox tensed up as the footsteps began to pick up speed and get louder. _What do I do now? Should I stand and fight or wait? Maria my love, please tell me! _Remembering that she said she couldn't lead him or make him follow the right way, he frantically tried to choose his path. Like the beat of a drum, Fox's heart pounded forcefully in his chest, keeping him warm on the bitterly cold night. Closer and closer the shoes came, and Fox squeezed himself up against the wall, trying to appear as small as possible.

"I saw something, right over here," the same soldier exclaimed.

The stampede of boots stopped, and now just one soldier's slow steps could be heard. Fox began to pant, but he forcefully held his muzzle shut. Even in the blistering cold, he panted. Fox couldn't believe it. _I can't be caught, not now at least! Please, Maria, I know you're watching me! Oh why don't you talk to me? _

Suddenly, the rain barrels around him began to move and shift, making a horrible sound against the pavement. Fox cringed as he knew his cover was blown. With his retracted staff in his right hand, he reached for the button that extended it.

The soldier screamed suddenly and began to heave out short cries. "Ack! Get it off! Get it off!"

Startled, Fox looked up and noticed the soldier dancing around, shrieking and crying in fear. It looked like something was on his face, but he was thrashing about too much to really tell what was going on. His cries for help were soon followed by laughter and shouts from his company.

"Having fun with that badger?" one man asked as he roared with laughter.

"I think he's trying to kiss it!" another shouted.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief as the soldier yanked the small animal off his face. Laughing slightly, Fox scooted closer to the rain barrel and front of the house, trying hard to remain quiet.

"Shut up," the embarrassed soldier muttered amidst a sea of laughter and taunts. Fox could see he was pointing his gun. "I'm going to make sure there's nothing there!" he shouted.

"Why?" another one remarked. "So you can shoot a skunk or genet?" He laughed.

Suddenly, Fox heard five shots come from his pistol, each one hitting the rain barrel next to him and causing the barrel to leak water from ten holes. More laughter filled the air.

"Stop it!" the soldier shouted.

"Easy kid," a Mafian with a gruff voice replied. From the lip of the barrel, Fox could see a thin red fox pat the frustrated soldier on the back. "It happens to the best of men sometimes. As for the rest of you hypocrites, keep searching because we're wasting time."

"Right," another replied. "And we divide up the sum evenly, right?"

"Well," the gruff-voiced soldier started, "yeah, for now."

The band of soldiers frantically sped off down the street, leaving Fox behind. Shaking his head, the Chaljsko fighter scoffed as he heard their shouts dwindle. "Some would call it luck, but I know better." With a slight smile, he gazed down at his arm with its collection of cuts and sores. Fox looked around for something to wrap it in, something to hold in the fluids before it got infected. As he turned around to search, he cringed as pain shot up his back. Grabbing the source of the malady, he felt his bushy tail behind him, covered in red blood. He was shot. Exhaling a deep breath slowly, he pulled his tail up to view.

"What next?" Fox asked. As he looked at his tail, he saw that it was only grazed, not shot off like he thought. Nodding slightly, he stuffed it behind him, trying to ignore the unusually strong pain. Fox decided to move on. _If I stay here, it would only be a matter of time before I'm found. _The Chaljsko fighter poked his head out from his hiding space, checking the area for any activity. Finding nothing, Fox scampered from his hiding spot, holding his arm and barreling down the narrow avenue, trying hard to run in the shadows.

Finally, he could see another opening from the town, and this time there were no soldiers blocking his path. Fox picked up speed as his grimaces turned into laughter and smiles. Each step drew him closer to freedom. Each soft patter of his boots pushed him nearer to safety. Fox couldn't wait to see the end of the streetlamps and burst through the darkness, running as far away from the town as possible.

Suddenly, he tripped over something on the road. With a grunt, he tumbled to the cobblestone ground. Defeated and scared, Fox froze. _I swear there was nothing there, _Fox thought as he shook his head and got up on all fours, catching his breath.

"McCloud!"

Fox looked up. In front of him was a raccoon dressed in civilian clothes, wearing a gas mask and holding a collection of gas canisters in his clutches.

"Who… who are you?" Fox asked.

The masked raccoon nodded his head. "You don't know, do you? I didn't think so. But, you will soon enough."

Fox tried to stand up, but the raccoon pushed a canister into Fox's face, causing him to fall to the ground in a fit of coughs and sputters. He opened his eyes after the fall and noticed he couldn't barely see anything but gas. Even what he could see was getting harder and harder to concentrate on. He was passing out. Reaching for his staff out of his rucksack, he extended it and tried to stab blindly through the cloud of gas. He was feeling weaker.

"Please!" Fox shouted, forgetting about the Mafian soldiers crawling around every street corner. Suddenly, he felt a piece of cloth on his muzzle and began to feel groggy. He shut his eyes and fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I?"

Fox groggily slowly shook his head as his eyes began to refocus again. He could tell wherever he was he was moving fast. It was almost as if he was in a car, but no car had rooms in it, to his knowledge. The room he was in was very small, but had enough seats for the occupants inside. Windows lined two sides, allowing some light to enter the dark interior. In front of him was the raccoon who gassed him. Next to that man was a sleepy red fox holding a large gun.

"You're in a limousine bound for great Cavask," the raccoon answered.

Fox sat up in his seat. "A limousine?" he asked. "What's that?"

The raccoon nodded. "Think of a car, but stretched out a little." He paused to glance out his window. "Fox, you really don't know who I am, do you?"

Fox paused as he rubbed his eyes and coughed. "No, not really. Unless you are Sorrento."

"Close," the raccoon replied. "Before I take off my mask, I want to tell you that I am a reformed person since you last met me. I used to be forceful and even hateful, but now I have an entirely new perspective on the world, in particular Uno."

"Show yourself," Fox demanded as he glanced down at his arm. He noticed it was bandaged up nicely, especially since the cut was probably almost a half day old. "And why did you gas me? Are you with the Mafia?"

The raccoon shook his head. "No, of course not. I would never give into that. I gassed you since that would be the only way you could escape, Fox."

"What do you mean?" Fox stared at the masked man and glanced at the fox next to him, who was dozing off.

"I realized you were in danger. If you would've continued along that path, you would have met up with Mafians anyway. They were all over the area."

"Then how did you carry me out?"

"Easy," the raccoon started, "I took to the sewers. You can't smell me yet, not with stale gas still in your nose, but you will. I made sure not to get you wet, so you smell fine. You will be ready to meet him in due time."

Fox shook his head. "Who?"

With a nod, the raccoon reached over and turned on a light inside the small room. "You know very well who I am taking you to. Think. Great Cavask, I'm not in a Unonian Royal Army uniform, who else could it be?"

"Sorrento?"

"Bingo," the masked raccoon replied. "He has no clue you are with me. I did this on my own intuition."

"Please, show yourself."

The raccoon suddenly reached behind his head and began to undo the straps to his mask. In seconds, it fell off his face and into his lap. But, as he raised his head, Fox could tell that something wasn't quite right.

"Can you tell I'm not really a raccoon?" the stranger asked, his face unmoving. The head itself was a fake, looking like it was made of hard material with gray fur. Nevertheless, it still looked incredibly realistic. Fox felt he would've believed the disguise was real if the creature didn't speak to him.

Fox nodded his head as he furrowed his brow. "Yes. What are you then?"

The stranger held up a finger, signaling Fox to wait. He bowed his head again and gently pulled the mask from his head, peeling away the rubber and making sure the neck opening didn't get caught on his real face.

Fox shook his head. "No, it can't be. Rejklo?"

The human nodded. "Yes, it's me." He reached behind him. "The tail detaches too."

"But how?" Fox shook his head. "You are with the Unonian Royal Army, how can you be with Sorrento?"

Rejklo smiled as he fixed his hair. "It's a long story. See, two months after you were forced to leave us, the kral commodore became disgusted with us. He said we were infected by whatever propaganda you put into our minds. So, he chose his right hand man, Rako McPolvistro, to lead us to battle from now on. We left the kral commodore and quickly moved southward, toward Cavask." He paused. "We never made it to our destination."

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"On our way to Givevsk, we met the UUO, lead by the frail raccoon himself. Sorrento told us to fall under his command or face death. His numbers completely overwhelmed us, but we didn't care because we knew better than to give in. However, he told us he was a close friend of yours and that he fought for Uno, so, after he proved it, we joined him without a single shot fired." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to finalize his old look. "The entire group was sent to Cavask to build up his numbers in that city. Givevsk fell to the Mafians two months later, so Sorrento began to focus all of his attention on Cavask." Rejklo smirked. "Now he literally owns the great city."

Fox scoffed. "He owns Cavask?"

"Yes," Rejklo replied as he nudged the fox next to him to wake him up. "First he appeased the police force in the metropolis, eventually turning them over to the UUO side. The military presence fell into Sorrento's hands weeks later. Then other city services fell. Now, the burgomaster of Cavask is a mere puppet for Sorrento, used to cover up what's really happening in Cavask. In all reality, he's the true burgomaster of great Cavask."

Fox smirked as he looked at Rejklo's false head, which lay casually at his side. "Why did you dress up as a raccoon to capture me?"

"They were out of fox disguises," Rejklo replied with a smirk. "Fox, I'm also wanted on McRasko's hit list. I'm certainly not nearly as high as you are on it, but I'm wanted, nevertheless. So, to make certain I would not be caught, I became a raccoon for just one night. I did it so that I could keep my entire focus on you, and I needed every ounce of it tonight."

Fox glanced out the window as the glow of a large city hovered in the distance. Trees and fields of white zoomed by, broken up occasionally by a telephone poll or a street sign. "Why does General McRasko want me so badly?"

Rejklo shrugged. "I don't know. I heard him talk about you, and I knew you listened to his every word, because you'd never let those words fall on deaf ears." He shook his head. "McRasko… he's not the man you want to see angry. He's been known to inflict terrible consequences on people who fight passionately against him. Life is no longer difficult for you, Fox. It's worse, it's hell."

Fox tried not to think about the harsh comments. He let his gaze focus to the window again and tried to make it look like the situation didn't bother him. In reality, he head was spinning with questions and fears. He couldn't understand why McRasko, the leader of the Mafia himself, was so concerned with him, a fox that wasn't even a member of the Unonian Royal Army. Maybe it was his successes in the battlefield or his mastery of the Chaljsko or his eyes or even Jefeo. Or, perhaps, it was none of those. With a sigh, Fox let his tired head rest against the wall of the narrow room.

"Do you still miss Maria, Fox?"

Fox focused on Rejklo, who looked back at him half-heartedly.

"I mean," he continued, "do you still think about her a lot?"

Fox nodded slightly. "Every moment of every day." Fox went back to watching the scenery, hoping the man would change the subject.

"We're about five miles from the inner city," Rejklo assured. "Don't worry, Cavask is safe. It's a city McRasko can't touch. But Fox, is she the reason why you fight?"

Fox glared into Rejklo's eyes. "I fight to fulfill her wish."

Finally, the glow in the distance was reached. Fox watched in awe as buildings in the distance sprung up from the ground, shrouded in a white haze and stretching to the heavens. It was like the holy metropolis was trying to be as close to God as possible. When they entered the city, the first thing Fox saw was houses. Many houses, houses that looked more sophisticated than any he had ever seen. Not a single dwelling had a thatched roof or walls that were in dire need of new paint. No, everything here was kept up very nicely. As they drove further into the metropolis, apartment buildings became increasingly present and denser too. They stretched into the sky, and had to have housed hundreds. The white bricks and dark brown wood seemed to be common, much like any typical Unonian building. However, other materials, stronger materials, were just as popular. Concrete and steel were not hard to miss.

"It's incredible," Fox whispered.

"We're only on the outskirts, my friend," Rejklo replied. "Wait until we reach the downtown – the heart of the holy city."

Lights glowed from buildings when the came to a section where the buildings were taller. They seemed to overshadow the streetlights at eye level, piercing the darkness like a battle drawn out in every street corner. Cathedrals, massive structures that rose from the ground, were scattered around the metropolis like God had knocked over a pepper shaker on Cavask and each speck became a cathedral. There were so many that it seemed there was a cathedral for each city block.

"Why so many cathedrals?" Fox asked. He remembered how Frankjo, his uncle, told him that great Cavask was filled with cathedrals, but he never would have guessed it was overflowing with the stone temples garnished with stained glass and intricate gothic architecture.

"That's why they call Cavask 'great Cavask,'" Rejklo informed. "Sorrento told me that. But I never learned why there were so many to begin with."

Fox paused to think. "Maybe it was because the first Cathedral of Uno was burned down in 1267. My uncle told me that Uno wanted to leave the ruins as a holy site, but there was literally nothing left of the building. So, they built more. I just didn't know they never stopped!"

"Look!" Rejklo shouted with a grin as he pointed on the glass. "The Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments! Look at how big it is!"

Fox put a hand over his brow to shield his eyes from the lights. Fox gasped. It ascended so high in the air, it looked like it was looming over the vehicle. Two towers – one larger than the other – held large bells in it. All around the huge gothic building were stained glass windows and towering crosses frozen in the stone. The whole image was breathtaking.

"It's believed that that cathedral was the spot where St. Tomasso received his most important vision, the one where he was given his talents and received the book of Vers. It's also where McVanke II was crowned."

"I know," Fox said as he watched a building raise toward the white clouds. "But I'm more surprised that you know."

"Ah, let's just say I've grown to respect your kind."

Fox turned to Rejklo and nodded. "I like Cavask though. It's so modern, yet so old," Fox added.

The window compelled to Fox's senses again, and this time he spotted a cathedral behind a forest of concrete and glass. It was amazing for Fox. _That cathedral is even bigger than the other one. This city is like nothing I've ever seen._

Suddenly, the limousine veered off into the far left lane and slowly turned down a smaller street less populated by parked cars and walking people. Street lamps were sparse, making the entire road appear almost dead, nothing like the loud lights and boasting buildings he admired a few seconds ago. These buildings were squatty and drab, with some too lazy to emit some light into the inky black. Snow piled on their rooftops and mixed with dirt and other depressing colors.

"Where are we?" Fox asked. "An industrial sector?"

Rejklo rolled down the window and a gust of cold air blew into the small room. "Home," he replied.

The limousine pulled into a large parking lot next to a very plain concrete building. Windows stretched from ground level all the way to the roof, but it was nothing like the other buildings he saw. Fox knew he had been spoiled. When the vehicle jolted to a halt, Fox clung to the upholstery and waited for what was going to happen next. He couldn't ever remember being in a moving car his whole life, and he was just now beginning to realize that. Nothing happened, except for an annoying bell tone coming from somewhere in the room.

"What's that noise?" Fox asked.

Rejklo waived a hand. "It's nothing. It just means that the driver's door is open. He's coming over on your side to open your door."

Fox rolled his eyes. "I can do that." Looking on his door, he saw a collection of knobs, handles, and buttons. Each one looked simple to figure out. Without hesitation, he pressed a button just below the window. The window immediately moved up, causing Fox to jump slightly. "Um, I meant to do that," he said. Then, when he spotted a handle next to his startled hand, he pulled it. Like it was spring loaded, the door swung wide open and flung as far as its hinges would allow. Fox looked up. The driver, a red fox, caught the door before it had a chance to be damaged, and immediately helped Fox out of his seat, grabbing him by the shoulders slightly until Fox pushed him away.

"I'm okay, I don't need to be given special treatment," Fox muttered.

Rejklo and the armed fox soon followed and stepped ahead of Fox to the unmarked building. "He'll be happy to see you, I'm sure he will," Rejklo replied.

"I thought you said he ran this city," Fox replied as he furrowed his brow. He stepped over a patch of ice and looked back at the human, who nodded. "If I know Sorrento, he'd want to have the biggest building in Cavask for his place! Anything to show off that he finally gained this city."

"Really?" Rejklo asked as they reached the door. "He must've changed then. He's much more private now."

The fox wielding a large gun knocked on the door seven times and waited. Suddenly, it opened a crack, allowing the sound from within to flow out of the opening. It sounded like visca pipes, violins, and drums among other instruments playing a fast-paced song.

"The child cries in the darkness before the light guides him to freedom," the fox muttered.

"Come in," a voice replied. Fox pushed the door with a grunt as the other two filed into a small, poorly lit room. When he let the door shut by itself, Fox walked up to Rejklo and stared at all of the news clippings on the wall. Each one reported a heroic deed done by the UUO, anything from saving people from a burning building to sending troops to a nearby town to even Sorrento, now decked out in a shiny leather trench coat, kissing little kits from a celebration. It looked like they were well loved here.

"Any news from Sorrento?" Rejklo asked.

The doorman, a rather lanky red fox, nodded. "He's celebrating Ekik."

Fox's eyes widened. "You mean Ekik's today already?"

Fox watched as Rejklo furrowed his brow. He leaned toward Fox nonchalantly and kept his eyes on the doorman. "Hey Fox," Rejklo mumbled from the corner of his mouth, "what's Ekik? There's still much I don't know about your culture."

"Ekik is the main ceremony in winter aside from Christ's Mass. It's actually celebrated two weeks before Christ's Mass because it's supposed to prepare us for a time of somberness and extreme humility. Ekik is the last celebration before Christ's Mass commences and the Week of Desalve begins. Most people fast after Ekik, so this can be an important night for some. Plus, it has its roots back to pagan times. In pagan Uno, Ekik was a great ceremony, with bonfires to drive out the cold and priests and priestesses to ask their ancestors for a good new year."

Fox looked back at Rejklo, then at the doorman. Everyone looked back at him with confused looks. "How did you learn all of this?" the doorman asked. "All of that is true, at least from what I know."

"I had a good teacher," Fox replied.

The doorman stared at Fox for a while, then shook his head to fling himself back into reality. "Um, who is this man anyways? Rejklo, I assume he's with you?"

Rejklo nodded. "He's Fox McCloud."

The doorman paused. He suddenly got down on his knees and bowed his head. "Fox McCloud, my family lives in Histe, and every day I pray for your safety. Thank you. I'm not worthy to be this close to you."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Stand up, I'm not the king."

The fox brushed off his black wool coat and coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I would be honored if you'd join us in the celebration tonight, Fox," he said as he reached for the door handle on the other side.

"I can't," Fox replied. "I'm not dressed for it."

The doorman put a hand to his own muzzle as if he was in deep thought. "I've got a few extra masks in the back room, along with some kilts and sashes. Would you come then? I'm sure Sorrento would be more than surprised to see you."

Fox noticed everyone in the room was staring at him, so he shrugged. "Sure."

With a nod, the doorman moved to the door to the left and motioned Fox to follow him. Fox turned his head to look behind him and watched as Rejklo and the other fox donned their costumes.

"It's like the past is starting to come alive for me again," Fox said with a smile as he looked at the array of masks in front of him.

"That's why I go to these ceremonies," the doorman said under his breath.

From the door to the main room came three men dressed in tune to the crowds in the room. Fox, wearing a dark brown sash on his chest and a kilt over beige pants, examined the room he stood in from large, dark eyeholes. Everyone was dancing. Lights flashed from all around, moving to the beat of the instruments that played so loud he could feel the vibrations against his ribs. Suddenly, he felt Rejklo grab him on the bandages on his arm. He looked almost the same from when he first saw the human as a raccoon.

"I'll take you to Sorrento," he alerted.

Fox nodded and scratched the back of his head. His wooden mask looked similar to what he used to wear in Fasaldesk for ceremonies, with the vibrant fox markings painted on wood shaped in the shape of a near perfect fox face. He began to remember each ceremony. They lasted long into the night, companied by the sounds of instruments echoing into the vast night and lanterns dancing across the horizon. Bonfires lit the grove, specially chosen by the priest. But this ceremony was different. It was all indoors with flashing lights instead of bonfires. He couldn't spot the priest, or priests, but there were crosses and other Unonian religious symbols bedecking the cinderblock walls. Even jaku leaves, used for the teaching of the Holy Trinity, dotted the floor, its triple leaf pattern suddenly started to make Fox feel more comfortable. Yet, it was still so very different. He couldn't remember the last time he went to a ceremony without Maria. Sighing as he let Rejklo guide him through the masses, he began to feel incredibly lonely.

Suddenly, Rejklo stopped and pointed to a man sitting nervously in a tall chair. "He's right there, wearing an iron mask like McVanke II would've worn. I at least know the story behind that, eh?"

Fox smiled weakly. "Yeah, I still can't believe that great fox went through all of that for his country."

Rejklo shook his head. "Look at your own life Fox! You've gone through a lot for Uno too."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Not likely." He walked toward the raccoon in the chair, keeping his eyes glued to his frail frame. He looked about the same, from what Fox could remember, but it was hard to tell with the clothing he wore. His face was pointed directly to the crowd, looking like he was in deep thought from what Fox gathered from his eyes. They looked anxious, like they were waiting for something to happen, something to suddenly pull their owner away from the brief moment of happiness and fling him into the unknown. _But why would he need to think about that? As Rejklo said, he owns Cavask! It can't be sadness, he must be thinking about something else._

Fox stepped directly in the path of the thin raccoon's sight. He watched as his eyes darted up to his, moving rapidly under cold iron. "Yes?" he asked.

Fox paused as he watched someone dance around Sorrento's chair. "Are you Sorrento McVivives, the raccoon who heads the UUO? The same raccoon who was in Givivesk about a year and a half ago?" Fox didn't know why he interrogated him so harshly, but he just didn't look the same to him under the disguise.

Sorrento put a hand to his iron muzzle. "Um, yes, yes I am. I, however, don't need to ask who you are, my friend. I know very well who you are."

Fox nodded. "Good, I didn't know how I was going to tell you!"

The scrappy raccoon shifted his eyes to the left and right. Finally, he leaned in closer to Fox. "You've chosen a bad time to come for me, Mafian vulpine." As he spoke, Fox's heart sank. "I will allow you to keep your identity a secret, so your family won't be killed like mine was."

Fox froze. "Sorrento, look it's me –" Fox began to undue the knots in the strap to his mask.

"Grab him!" Sorrento shouted.

From what seemed like random locations in the room came an array of wooden faces at Fox. Fox ran. It was obvious Sorrento didn't remember his voice, let alone trust any new faces anymore. Suddenly, as Fox overturned a table to block his chasers, the music came to a halt. Everyone watched as Fox pounded his thin body through the crowds, bracing for the impact with the door in the far left corner. Then, as he peered over to the door, he noticed it was being blocked by about five foxes. Shaking his head, he refused to let that bother him. He had to escape, or take off his mask to show his green eyes, whichever came first, but the knots were numerous, like they always were, and Fox frustratingly tugged at them with fingers slipping and fumbling.

As Fox looked up and pushed more people to the side, he stood in front of the door, the last barrier he had to break. The Chaljsko fighter picked up speed and smacked hard into a collection of foxes. Though he did manage to put an impressive dent in the door with a hard fist, he found himself being carried away from it. His captors led him to Sorrento, who glared at him with large, beaming eyes. A crowd soon formed around them.

"Hold his hands together," Sorrento ordered nonchalantly.

Fox growled slightly. _If I had my guardian staff with me, they would never lay a hand on me!_

Sorrento paced around Fox, almost as if he was going over his thoughts in his head. "I can't believe McRasko would be reduced to doing this to me, sending one of his mindless drones, his own flak, to me. He must really be desperate."

Fox squirmed under the grip of the men. "Sorrento, let me take off my mask so that I can show you who I really am!"

Sorrento shook his head bitterly. "You chose that face to take me and kill me, now you must wear it. Tonight, young soldier, you will die with that face." He turned to his right. "Hand me a knife. I'll start by cutting off his fingers."

"Wait!" someone shouted. It sounded like Rejklo.

Sorrento grabbed the large blade with thin fingers, clutching the handle like he was holding onto a fragile bomb. When he approached Fox, three captors extended out his left hand in an instant despite Fox's constant tugging and pulling. Sorrento grabbed Fox's hand and let the knife's edge lay on his thumb.

Suddenly, he smiled. "You can stand up anytime now, McCloud."

With a confused look, Fox gazed up into Sorrento's eyes. "What?" he said with a hint of anger.

"Get up, Fox. You've impressed me enough now, friend." He turned to the men holding Fox down. "Let go of him, he deserves more honor than even I do."

The hands around Fox slowly pulled away from him and backed away into the crowd. Growling, Fox rose to his feet in a flash and decked Sorrento in the jaw, knocking the raccoon down to the ground. Fox watched his head snap back to the floor as he waved his hand to try to get the sting of the punch off. Even though he hit iron, Fox didn't care. _If he wasn't wearing that mask, he would've died right there._

Sorrento stood up as a collection of men ran toward him and Fox. "I'm all right, it's okay," he said as he pushed away droves of people. He stood up and had his eyes glued onto Fox, who was once again at the mercy of his men. "Let go of him!" he shouted. "Any courageous man with common sense would've done what he just did! That proves to me he still has it!" He extended out his hand to Fox. "Come on, Mr. McCloud, I apologize for what I did, but I just had to see if you truly were the person I knew a year and a half ago. Forgive, no?"

Fox glared at the hand in front of his face. "Yes, I forgive you," he sighed. Grabbing the hand, he stood up and gazed around at the crowd; their blank expressions staring back at him made Fox feel a little uneasy.

"I must apologize to you now, my men and their families," Sorrento confessed. "This fox is a true Unonian whose humbleness and love for people makes me look like a demon. I trust this man with my life, and with the lives of you too. He's that good." As the raccoon spoke, Fox shook his head. "A lot has changed for him since we last met him. His fiancé was killed by Mafians, he rescued thousands from certain death, and he was and still is a great force on the battlefield. I'd go as far to say that he's the reason why most western parts of Uno are free!" People gasped and nodded at the appreciation of Sorrento's words.

"Enough," Fox pleaded. He had no idea how Sorrento knew so much about him.

Sorrento nodded. "He's Fox McCloud, a mercenary to the king of Uno." From all corners of the room, men and women gasped and whispered his name amongst themselves. "Don't fear. He's even stronger than what you once knew him to be. However, I must speak to him alone for a few moments, so just continue with the dancing. I'll be back in time for the main ceremony. The priest will stop by in roughly a half-hour and he will lead us in prayer in candlelight, just like my late wife and I used to do." His voice began to crack after the end of his last sentence, and his words trailed off into nothingness like the silence that was soon overwhelmed by shouts and cheerful instruments.

Suddenly, a vixen appeared between Sorrento and Fox. "Oh, Fox," Sorrento chimed in as he wiped his weary eyes. "You remember my wife, no?"

Fox nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

"Does she remind you of anyone?"

Fox paused as he watched her move around her husband. "No, no not really," he said as he began to look away.

"Fox, I know about your Maria. I know about her death, her strength of spirit, and her wish – to one day see Uno in complete peace. I know that's one of your dreams also." He turned to his wife and motioned her to step away. Then, Sorrento began to walk away from the crowds, making sure Fox followed him. "I too share that dream, Fox. Before, before my family died, I would've never dreamed about heading the UUO or raising revolts against the Mafia or even picking up a gun. It was too dangerous – I had way too much to risk." Sorrento paused. "I changed after they died, Fox. Even when I buried them, I changed. I became what I am now, a determined fighter trapped in a frail raccoon body. But I also cry every time I think about them, so it's not like I enjoy who I am. Sometimes I think, though." Sorrento walked toward a black door Fox hadn't seen before. It was well hidden behind a collection of trees boasting branches now bare in large buckets of dirt. "I think if they hadn't died, then all these people I see around me would be dead or suffering. I liberated most of them from Mafian labor camps a few years ago with the help of the Unonian Royal Army. If it weren't for my plan to take the camp, they would've failed." He stood in front of the door and put a hand on it. "It was the timing. See, they were all sentenced to die exactly one day after I came through the camp. The original plan was to liberate them one week later. Fox, what I'm trying to say is that although horrible things have happened to us, it's not the end. It's only the beginning. All things work together for good, Fox."

Fox shook his head. "No, no! _Nothing_ good came out of Maria's death! _Nothing_!" He could feel the pain of separation from her beginning to resurface. For months, he had tried to suppress the feeling, tried desperately to block it out by fighting and events. He spoke about it, even thought about it, but he was quick to bury it in his mind, fearing he would fall victim to more pain and sadness. But now, now with the mask to his soul ripped off, all he could do was painfully remember.

Sorrento grabbed Fox by the shoulders. "If she hadn't died, Fox, would you have fought with such determination? Would McVankevo be a city of peace? Would the western provinces of Uno have any hope of being saved from the tyrant McRasko? No! She's your fuel, Fox! Without her, you _die_! But you are _not_ dead! _She's_ not dead either because she is with you! She is helping you, helping you fulfill that wish of hers! Don't you _see_?"

Tears streamed down Fox's face. More than anything, he wanted to speak to Maria again. "She is helping me," Fox said as his voice cracked. "She's helping me in ways you cannot understand."

Sorrento gazed into Fox's eyes and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes. You still don't believe me, but, somehow, maybe she will make you see. Fox, I don't know what goes on in your life, but for some reason I feel she is still with you. It's the way you act and the way you acted, as your men told me. She's with you, Fox." Sorrento opened the door and put a hand on Fox's back. "And also, thank you."

"For what?" Fox asked, blinking his eyes to dry his tears.

"All things work together for good," Sorrento repeated. "Before you left me in Givesk, I asked you to help me with more troops. You did. It all worked out. They left you for the kral commodore, were pushed aside and led by another man, and finally fell into my hands." Sorrento shook his head. "I'd have none of those men if it weren't for your humiliation that day in Iiivesk, Fox. All things work together for good."

Suddenly, Sorrento collapsed to the ground. He undid the straps to his mask and set it on the floor, watching his slender fingers run from the iron to the cold concrete. He looked up at Fox with a sympathetic stare. "Fox, do you believe that God controls our fate?"

Fox nodded slowly. "I always have."

"Then you will understand why you came here." He paused and sighed deeply, almost as if the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Fox, you have to help me. A Mafian army group is heading toward Cavask at this very moment. They outnumber us at least two to one, and they have an array of tanks and armored vehicles. I don't know anything about air support, though, but I wouldn't be surprised to see a raid in the next twenty four hours." Tears began to stream down his face. "Help me, Fox. What do I do?"

Fox furrowed his brow. "How close are they?"

"At least a day's worth of marching," Sorrento said amidst fingers wiping his sad, tired eyes.

Fox couldn't believe it. He shook his head silently as he began to think of what to do. It seemed like he always had a plan, something in the back of his mind that would surface in the perfect moment and would work despite horrible odds or unbearable hardships. But now, for some reason, he drew a blank. He stood there helplessly staring at Sorrento, hoping he was playing a trick on him like he did earlier.

"Please, Fox," he begged. "If you can't find an answer, pray to the Lord Almighty. Talk to your Maria. She's helped you this far, I can see it in you, Fox. Find the answer. Search your soul." He grabbed Fox's leg and wept bitterly. "I lost my family because of my arrogance, I'm not about to tell my Lord I've lost Him the most blessed city in all of Uno! If I do, I would expect nothing more than hell! Please! I'll give you land, money, women, anything!"

Fox gazed at the distraught man. "The things I value in life mean more to me than materials or riches or lust. I will help you, friend, but I don't really know how."

"Go to the Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments, Fox. I know a fox there who might be able to help you. If nothing else, maybe the closeness to the Eucharist and the Holy Light will show you the right path."

Fox nodded and began to walk out the door to get into his regular clothes and leave. He held the door open for a while as he waited for Sorrento to say some parting words. But he was silent, suffering in the private hell he created for himself. With his fingers slipping off the door, Fox watched as the man, the burgomaster of Cavask, crawled into a fetal position and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Fox cupped his hands and blew into them with great force as he stood outside the great wooden doors to the Cathedral of the Seven Holy Sacraments. Then, with shivers running through his muzzle, he banged a fist on a door. The doors, constructed out of polvenu wood, were as hard as stone and held patterns of intricate knots and twists of ivy. Even the gray stone was decorated with friezes of monks and saints of Uno. Fox tried to identify them all as he rubbed his leather trench coat with his arms to get warm. Above the doorway was St. Thomasso gazing down at anyone who stood in front of the gothic building. He had his familiar written texts in his hand, including the book of Vers and the Holy Bible. On his side was St. Aiya, or at least it looked like her. Fox shrugged as he brushed some snow off his shoulders. Apparently, from what he had learned in a year, she was known to have been a very frail vixen with fur a crimson red. She was usually depicted wearing a dress as green as the Unonian fields and a small stole as brown as jaku bark. Just above the saintly couple was a collection of stained glass windows that stretched far into the sky, feebly attempting to reach to what it glorified. A centerpiece was in the center, showing Christ ascending from the dead after the third day. Two large spires sprouted from the left and right side of the front. The right side was taller, probably because the early builders believed that since the right hand of God saved, the left of other things, like spires on cathedrals, were inferior.

Suddenly, the massive portal creaked open. "Welcome to the dwelling of the Lord Almighty! Come in, my son." He opened the door wider to let Fox in, but he suddenly stopped when Fox moved closer to the entrance. "Fox?" he asked.

From what he saw, Fox couldn't tell who this man was. He wore a drab black hooded robe with a white belt that hugged his thin waist. But, as the creature removed his hood, he could tell the man was a young blue furred fox. "Ives?" Fox asked.

The fox smiled warmly back at him. He held up his arms, showing his missing hand. "Yes," he replied. He paused to gaze at Fox, checking out his attire and face, almost like he didn't believe he was standing in front of him. With a sudden jerk, Ives grabbed Fox and hugged him, crying tears of joy and rubbing his hands on his back. "Oh, Fox! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so thankful you are safe and well! Oh, please come in and warm yourself up! Please rest yourself!" As he patted Fox on the back, he led him into the massive structure, closing the door behind him with a slam that was amazingly soft considering the weight of the door.

Inside were hundreds, maybe thousands of candles that lit up the congregation area with an almost holy glow. Moonlight, reflected from the snow clouds, poured in from the towering windows like light from heaven raining down in the open place. Fox couldn't really see the ceiling, but he could at least make out the outlines of some murals.

"Nice cathedral," he complimented.

Ives nodded. "The second buttress on the left side needs fixing, but other than that it is in very good condition. The monks have kept it very well."

"How did you get here?" Fox asked as he looked down one of the rows of pews. He assumed the place could seat thousands, maybe even more if people stood.

"After we left you, my damaged wrist was cauterized. But it got infected, infected to the point where I thought I was going to lose my entire arm. The pain was unbearable." Suddenly, a chorus of foxes and vixens echoed off into the distance somewhere. The whole sound seemed heavenly, almost as if angels resided in the gothic building at that very moment. "I prayed every night, but nothing worked. I became unable to fight. I was left by the kral commodore soon after in the woods." Ives looked over at Fox as he continued to walk. "My arm hurt so much, Fox! I tried to cut it off, but I couldn't because I would get sick to my stomach. Then came my miracle." Ives smiled. "One night I was praying in a wooded area, when I saw a bright light. I walked toward it, naturally, and I was healed. I heard a soothing voice that said my life was not over and that there is much left for me to do. Then the beam of light disappeared. I glanced at my arm, and I saw that my infection was gone." He paused as he walked next to a collection of long candles. "I heard that your men were under the leadership of Sorrento in Cavask, so I joined this cathedral to study the priesthood. I speak to a few of them on occasion, and I've been here ever since."

"So you're going to be a priest?" Fox asked.

Ives nodded. "Very soon I will be finished with my studies. I want to work very diligently and become a great priest. Someday, I hope to be the one to crown the new king of Uno!"

"I hope you get there then," Fox replied. "Who will be the next king? Do you know?"

Ives shook his head as he lit more candles. "No one knows, especially since Casko II hasn't had any children. He'll probably pick some rich noble or someone like that." He sighed. "Oh well, looks like Uno will once again suffer under a weak king. Is there no rest, Almighty Father?" With a slight chuckle, Ives shook his head and walked over to the pulpit. "Stay here, Fox. I'll get you some food and blankets. You can sleep anywhere you want, okay?"

Fox shrugged. "Okay. I wasn't really planning on sleeping, but I guess that's okay." As Ives nodded and disappeared behind a dark wooden door, Fox turned around and gazed out at the pews in front of him. It looked intimidating, he reasoned, from that vantage point. He began to wonder what it would be like for be a priest. Thousands of people would have his eyes on him, and he would have to be flawless. On the other hand, he'd be revered and trusted with knowledge beyond anything he thought was important.

"I guess priests are like fighters too," Fox whispered to himself. "Instead of fighting the Mafia, they fight all forms of evil. Their weapon is their words, and they fight with a burning passion, hungry to save a soul from impending death." Fox scoffed. "I guess I'm like a priest in a way. Yeah, right." He began to walk down the wide aisle passed rows and rows of pews. Each pew had a large candle on a stand at the end of it, and it reminded Fox of crude streetlamps of the city. With a slight turn, he collapsed into a pew and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead to try to think.

"How do I defeat the Mafia this time?" Fox asked. He hoped someone would answer, but the only thing he heard was the faint chants of the choir. With a sigh, Fox buried his head in his arms.

"Fox, why are you sad?"

Fox looked up. "Who said that? Maria?"

"Right here, Fox."

Fox turned to his right and saw Maria, looking like her typical self. He white dress seemed to brighten the area around her, as it was the only thing white around where she sat. Her blue fur looked beautiful, and her indigo colored hair, still at its typical length, seemed to glisten in the light. "Maria?" Fox asked as a smile over came his face. "Maria! You've come back!"

"I never left you, Fox," she replied with a smile. "Fox, why have you tried to fight your feelings?"

"What?" Fox asked. He shifted in his seat nervously.

"You have been sad for a long time, Fox. When the pain became too much, you tried to bury it in your thoughts. I understand because it's very hard for me too. I miss you as much as you miss me, Fox. But you can't run from your feelings. You have to face them and understand them. Then you will feel a little better."

"It's not that I want to forget you, Maria. I would never do that. But I miss you, and nothing in this life will change that." A tear streamed from the male's eyes.

Maria smiled. "Fox, just remember that we are still married, and although we are separated, we are still united. It hurts to remember, but you must. You must, in order to help yourself and keep going." She set a beautiful hand on fox's leg and looked into his eyes with a smile. "We will always need each other."

Fox gently grabbed Maria's hand and kissed it. Maria giggled slightly, making Fox bear a grin he hadn't felt in months. His soul finally began to bask once again in her warmth, melting the terrors and sadness away. "Maria, I will never forget you. You and I are inseparable."

"I know."

"But Maria, why haven't I seen you for so long? That's part of the reason why I've felt so lonely." Fox looked down at the floor. He didn't want to make her upset, but she did tell him to face his feelings, so he felt he should tell her that, even thought the thought of her upset made his heart wrench.

"I know, Fox. I haven't spoken with you in a while. If it were up to me, I'd be around you every second of every day, but I can't. I'm told when I can see you, and I cry when I have to go back. But I know how you feel, Fox, and I know you and I hold a love that is still growing, growing more intense and more longing with each slow step of life and the afterlife. Don't worry, though. I am always with you."

Fox nodded. "Thank you, my Maria."

Maria smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

"Maria, I want to feel you always." Fox paused. "I will always remember, nothing will block that anymore. The happiness I get from thinking about you outweighs the pain, Maria. I can see it clearly now. I'd rather remember and suffer than suppress. In a way, suppressing it is suffering. I don't mind the pain anymore. I'll gladly take the pain. I love you more than that."

Maria grinned. "You are well again, my love." She positioned her leg over another as she flicked her tail silently. "Now tell me, what else is bothering you?"

Fox grimaced. "In less than twenty four hours, a Mafian division will be advancing to Cavask, and I don't know what to do."

Maria put a hand on Fox's chest, letting it rest silently on his sternum. "You will know, Fox. That's why you were chosen."

"Why? How?" Fox furrowed his brow as he gazed at Maria's deep blue green eyes.

"Someday you will know," she replied with a grin. "You will know, and it will all be clear. Even the smallest detail will be impossible not to understand. But for now, you've got to look at the paths in front of you and use what you have."

"Show me," Fox said.

"You have three choices. One is obviously not to fight and lose hopes of a plan. Another is to choose to fight these Mafians head on. Yet another is fighting the Mafians, but instead of men and brute force, you use your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"How did McVanke II defeat the Careinians in the Battle of the All-Souls? He used the battlefield to his advantage. When the enemy armies marched into Uno, they met him in a field outside of Cavask. Earlier, he had men pour oil on the field. So, when the battle commenced, he had archers hidden in a thick forest fire arrows tipped with burning cloths onto the field. It was a success. Half their army was destroyed, and the remainder was damaged to the point where they were easy prey to McVanke's men." She paused. "You can outfox your enemy, Fox."

Fox nodded. "I'll figure it out. Thank you, my Maria. You have so much confidence in me."

She smiled as her hand pulled away from his chest. "I do because I can." She closed her eyes and rested her head against Fox's shoulder, nuzzling it with a soft cheek. "Tell me something, Fox. Pretend we're in our little grove of pines and we're thinking about having children and getting married. Please, take away some of my pain too."

Fox gazed down at the frail vixen. He had to help her. After all, she had done more than enough to help him, Fox felt. With great care, he put a hand around her shoulder and held her tight. "We live in a big house, a large one that's very well built, here in Cavask. Every morning I leave for my job, a job at a factory, or maybe we live on the edge of town and I'm a rancher. Whatever the location or job I have, we still love each other. See this cathedral around you, my Maria?"

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"One day we got married here. We still go to mass each weekend. We also bring our child. If it's a girl, her name is Evangelina, and we make sure she wears the finest dresses we can buy. If it's a boy, his name is Todd, and he is molded into a strong man like I was, but he has the freedom to choose not to fight and the ability to live in peace and harmony with all vulpines and other species. That's because the war would be over by then, and the world would finally open its heavy eyes and realize love is greater than any power, riches, or pride."

"How big is our house, Fox?"

Tears began to well up in the Chaljsko fighter's eyes. "Two stories. We live on a peaceful street covered by trees and friendship."

"Do we still kiss each time we see each other?"

Fox nodded. "Yes, every chance we get."

Maria sighed quivering as Fox moved his hand up and down her back. "Fox?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you asked if you were married in Uno, and I told you that you were, but in a Uno you weren't accustomed to?"

Fox nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you want to know how that can be?"

Fox paused and gazed down at her. She looked relaxed, but something still didn't seem to make sense. What was she hiding? What did she know? Why couldn't he ever know what she knew? Heaving in a deep sigh, the Chaljsko fighter furrowed his brow. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

Fox moved his hand to Maria's soft cheek. "Do you ever fear too much knowledge, Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "No, no I don't. Ever since I can remember, Fox, I've wanted to know things and be smart, smart like my cousin, parents, and you were."

"But, if you could see paradise, and know everything about it, but could never experience it, would you want to see it?"

Maria paused and looked up at Fox, appearing like she was slightly puzzled. "Something so beautiful, but you could never experience it?" Fox nodded. "I've already felt that, Fox. But I still want to know them, and I cherish those thoughts like roses cherish the sun and water."

Fox shifted in his seat. "How do you mean?"

"Our dream, our dream of living in Cavask with our child and our home, I've already seen that dream, but I'm glad I did because it told me that everything could have worked out. We could be living that dream if everything was different, and that makes me sad too. But, I'm also thankful that we had a _chance_." Fox watched her as tears silently fell from her soft cheeks. "I've never seen the true future between us, though. I don't know if you will make it to heaven, Fox, but what I do know is that if you do, it will be through horrible suffering because of who you are and what you stand for."

"Tell me about our wedding," Fox replied, hoping to change the subject.

"In this cathedral we gave our vows. It was a very beautiful ceremony. You wore a tuxedo with a long thin black coat. I wore a white wedding dress with lace and silk."

Fox shook his head. "But you said it wasn't Uno and it was. What does that mean?"

"There are two Unos, Fox. One the body is accustomed to, and one the soul is. Vulpines who are evil lose sight of that Uno, the Uno that never suffers wars or famine, the Uno that God has truly blessed for our species in the afterlife. Humans get the New Jerusalem; Careinians have another realm, and so on. We have been blessed with a New Uno."

"Which one were we married on, Maria?" Fox asked, still uncertain as to what he just heard.

"The New Uno, Fox," she replied. "It was a wonderful ceremony. Your father and mother were there, along with Frankjo and Janetka. Others sat in pews exactly like these ones."

"But I want to remember!" Fox pleaded. "Oh please, Maria, please show me that night!"

She shook her head. "We are wed, Fox, in a spiritual marriage, an eternal union. Only when your body and soul are eternally separated and you are given your new body will your body be perfect. You can't have that yet, Fox, because you are still living here. You will not be able to our marriage until then, or if you are granted that privilege."

"Can you act it out then? Please? I can feel it, but I can't understand it."

Maria smiled a wry grin and stood from her seat. Extending out her arm, she waited for Fox to grab it with a gentle hold. She led him to the end of the aisle, her dress softly bouncing with each step. "I came down the aisle, veiled and lead by a man I cannot speak of. I watched as hundreds of bright faces, lit up by candlelight, turned their attention to me in anticipation." She pointed to the pulpit. "A saint stood at the end, waiting for me to arrive. I did, slowly and to the beat of the loud organ. Then, I waited as I came to your side. You stood there the whole time, waiting for me, with a saint holding onto your arm. She gave both of us a nod and then stood behind her husband as he preformed the ceremony. I cannot tell you how we united, Fox, because you wouldn't fully understand it just yet. But, for the most part, it was like a typical Unonian wedding, only longer and more… different."

Fox shook his head as he began to walk down the aisle with her. "What else can you tell me, Maria?"

"After the chain ceremony, we kissed," she replied.

"Chain?"

Maria put a finger aside her muzzle, letting the rest remain a secret. "I must go now, my love."

"Wait," Fox begged. Immersed in deep thought, he searched for anything to ask her. "Why did you put that rose at my feet before the battle of McVankevo?"

Maria focused her eyes to the floor and suddenly began to frown. "Because I saw something."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, my love. All I know is that I saw something, something that would alter your life forever, and so I tried to warn you."

Fox put a hand gently under her muzzle and moved her face up to eye-level with his. "Maria? Do you still see it?"

She faintly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Fox."

With a pliable heart and a heavy head, Fox took in a deep breath. "When is it going to happen?"

Maria opened her mouth, but then stopped herself from saying anything. Instead, she rested her head in his lap, gripping his sides with her thin arms and letting her hair fall all about. "Just promise me that when that time comes, you will never let go of life."

Fox stroked her cheek with slow movements of his hand. "I will, I promise, so long as you will be there for me."

"You will never leave me. I will never leave you, Fox. That's the way it will always be."

"Fox, don't fall asleep yet! You'll catch a cold out here in the open!"

Looking up with heavy eyes, Fox rubbed his eyes and noticed Ives standing right next to him in the aisle. He held an armful of blankets and food that were carefully stacked; with Ives making sure it wouldn't fall from his clutches. "I brought you some bread. We had some left over from our meal a few hours ago." He handed Fox the food. "I'm sorry it isn't much, but it's the best I could do."

"You've done more than enough, friend," Fox replied as he ripped off part of the stale bread.

Ives nodded as he sat down next to Fox, setting the blankets at his side. After adjusting the hood to his robe, the blue furred fox let his hand rest firmly in his lap. "So, what brings you to these parts?"

"I came here for guidance and understanding."

"Ah, yes. Did you find any?"

Fox nodded. "More than I could ever imagine."

"What do you mean?"

Fox grabbed a blanket from Ives's side. "Let's just say I now know what I must do."

Ives cocked his head. "How?"

Fox grinned. "I have a plan."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

"What?" Sorrento said as he furrowed his brow. "Say that again."

"I need fireworks. All the fireworks this city has."

Sorrento paused as he put a hand to his muzzle. His eyes wandered around nervously, unsure as to how to react to the demand he just heard. "And… what else?"

"We pray for a fog," Fox replied. He retied the belt on his long leather trench coat and paced around the thin raccoon, letting the gears in his head pump out more answers for him. _There's still one piece missing, though. What is it?_

"Fox, I can't rely on probability," Sorrento snapped. "Cavask may be blessed, but I can't bank on anything on a whim. You know that."

"I know what I'm doing," the Chaljsko fighter replied with a sigh. "She's watching over us."

Sorrento shook his head. "It's still not good enough. I must be certain Cavask will not perish. Come on now! Think!"

Fox stopped pacing and paused. "There's a second part, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sorrento collapsed into his chair and rubbed his forehead with his tired hands. His chair looked just about as tired as he was, with it's worn out wooden armrests and the high back gnawed by the passing of time. "Speak," he begged.

"Give me maps of everything," Fox suddenly asked. "The electrical lines, the gas lines, everything."

"What's that going to do?"

Fox grinned. "And water. Give me access to water. I now know all that I need to know for this attack."

Sorrento folded his arms over his chest, giving Fox a long, hard look. Finally, he lifted his eyebrows and heaved out a large breath. "What else can I say? Do what you need to do, but I'm _not_ losing Cavask. Not tonight, not ever."

Fox nodded. "Yes, don't worry. I will not fail."

From a dank street corner, with a streetlamp and a snow bank for company, Fox guarded his post and waited for the sounds of a strike. All he could think about was how tired he was. His arms were tired from carrying so many objects. His legs begged for rest from walking since the crack of dawn. Even his throat burned from giving so many orders. With heavy eyes, the Chaljsko fighter tried anything to stay awake. _Come on, I've done this before! I've gone nights without rest before! …But, it's so calm out. Even the snowflakes are just lazily sauntering down to the ground, letting themselves rest from their long journey._

With a groan, Fox lit a cigarette. He couldn't remember ever smoking and he couldn't ever remember wanting to smoke. But that wasn't the point. Silently he rolled up his left sleeve and casually rubbed the bare skin and fur. Then, with a hesitant jab, he drilled the lit end into his arm, causing him to cringe and contort under the heat. He did this a few more times, hoping the shock of the pain would boost his adrenaline and fling him back into attention. After all, this would be the finest hour or the most terrible defeat. After nearly slipping on ice, Fox threw the butt in a rain barrel full of snow.

Stationed in the northern part of Cavask, Fox, along with Sorrento and his men, waited for the inevitable. But, what exactly was the inevitable? _It could be anything from a small band of men to a full-fledged Mafian division with droves of men and tanks. They could be bluffing. _He shook his head to wake himself back up. _Whatever it is, it must be dealt with. Too many people count on me for this battle, and I mustn't let them down. _

Suddenly, a short fox walked up to where Fox stood, nearly slipping on the ice that covered the entire ground. "Sir, they await your orders. Please speak to them. They are all waiting for you, for you to lead them. Many of them remember you, and your motivation would be vital to their success. That's what Mr. McVivives told me to tell you."

Fox nodded slowly. "What do I say?"

"Listen to your heart," the short fox replied with a slight singsong tone. He patted Fox on the back with his tattered gloved hands and led him to the crowd of soldiers, holding some photographs in his other hand, probably of his parents. As Fox walked, making sure he didn't take too long strides to avoid slipping, he began to think about what Maria told him. _What did she mean by something terrible happening soon to me? 'Something that would change your whole life forever' she said. _Her words beat like an unyielding drum, yet were so soft that it was like rose pedals tripping down the forest glades. As Fox turned the corner, he saw soldiers, many soldiers. Some he recognized right as he spotted them, some looked different, but they all held weapons and wore looks of sheer determination. Even Sorrento, who now stood at Fox's side as he lead him up a flight of stairs that hugged a building, looked anxious to fight. When Fox reached the top of the wrought iron terrace, he gazed out at the crowds in front of him. Amassed between houses of wood and white brick and apartment buildings of concrete were all the men he had – all the men he needed. For some reason, a smile appeared on his face. _I'm leading people again, _Fox thought. _The mercenary leads the king's soldiers!_

"Well, Fox," Sorrento said with a stone cold stare, "this is it. You do this, and I will make it my first priority to make your life better. You won't have to fight again. You can retire, settle down, and start a good life in a peaceful part of Uno. No Mafians will ever harm you again. I promise you anything and everything. Life… doesn't get much better than that."

Fox shook his head. "No. Never. Maria comes first; then I may rest."

With a grin, the thin raccoon nodded. "You still are determined. I knew that before I even spoke to you. Never, ever lose that fire within you, okay?"

Fox stepped forward and gazed out at the thousands of men in front of him. Some were in full Unonian Royal Army attire, which confused Fox since he thought only the UUO would be present. Most were in civilian clothes though, holding weapons that ranged from the very crude to the sophisticated. The determination they held in their faces seemed to overshadow their disadvantages.

With a final exhale, Fox addressed the sea of words and faces. "Men of Cavask, children of God, we have been given an arduous task: a task to guard and protect this great metropolis. Thousands of innocent lives are in our care, making this battle essential for victory. We mustn't bow down! We mustn't give up! We will raise our hands in the air and shout to the heavens that Cavask is safe; the blessed city will not be tainted by the sins of war and greed. This blessed town will not fall from the Lord's hands because we are guided by the Almighty God tonight. Tonight we will fight the soldiers lost to a demon. Follow my plan. As hard as it may be, we must use any means necessary to ensure victory, but, then again, it is also in the hands of our Lord. Let the Holy Spirit guide you tonight, and trust your hands and mind that we are close to Him." Raising a single hand, Fox continued to speak, but now he boomed over the men in a loud tone. "We are being watched! Do not fight with evil or revenge! Fight with the determination to protect the basic rights of love, freedom, and mercy! Do it, because there are those who have lost that luxury completely and will never see it again! For Uno, for our families, and for God! Are you _with_ me?"

Cheers and shouts struck Fox's ears as he heaved in and out breaths. It was the first time he remembered ever addressing such a large crowd like that on such an important issue. It was like he wasn't doing it by himself, like someone else was helping him. Looking down at his hands, he noticed they were shaking, not from the cold, but from something different. _What's happening to me? _He looked up and noticed the crowd was staring at him with bright glows, awaiting his next words. _I'm not ready to lead these people! I'm only a mercenary, just a typical vulpine male! I should be sleeping right now at my home, resting from a long day of herding cattle and growing food! How did I learn to speak like that when I spoke to that crowd? Am I truly supposed to do this? Is this what my purpose in life is? Is this why I was 'chosen?' It has to be – I think I'm going to die in this battle!_

Noticing murmuring coming from below, Fox cleared his throat. "Our ancestors built this town and its great cathedrals hundreds and thousands of years ago. Tonight, they, along with the Father, watch us. They will not give up on us, so we must not give up on them! Let's show these traitors what true Unonians, Unonians who never give in to evil, are made of! To your posts immediately, and be ready for further orders! For Uno!"

More hollers and sounds came from the streets below, but Fox stayed put. He stood and watched the men disperse with determination so warm it would burn the enemy if they dared cross paths with any of them. _There it is again. Why do they listen to me like that? Is it my eyes? My past? Because I hold a staff? Or am I just a good speaker? But it can't be any of that – all I'm trying to do is fight for Maria and my family! _

"Fox?"

Looking up, Fox noticed Sorrento peering into his eyes, almost like he was frightened of him slightly. "Yes?" Fox asked.

"How did you motivate those men like that?" Sorrento asked with his brow furrowed. "Most of them have all proclaimed complete loyalty to me at some point in their lives, but you've managed to get them all directly behind your lead with just a few moments of talking to them! How did you do it?" The frail raccoon nudged Fox "When we finish fighting, you're going to have to teach me that, eh?"

With his hands gripping the wrought iron railing, Fox tried hard not to slide down the unforgiving stairway. It was completely covered in ice – much like the entire landscape was. Travel anywhere was difficult, but that was the way that Fox wanted it. He wanted it hard to walk on. _It'll all work out. It must work out._ A final careful step and he planted a booted foot on the slippery ground. Sorrento McVivives was not far behind.

"When do you want to launch the first wave of fireworks, Fox?" Sorrento asked. He seemed uneasy, but Fox couldn't tell if it was the ice or his trust in him that was waning within the frail raccoon.

"First, we ignite the first ones, then, on my signal, we upgrade."

"Okay," Sorrento replied as he nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "Um, the maps of the city's utilities are in that home on the second floor. I don't have maps for the entire city, but we might be able to piece it together if w–"

Fox waived his hand. "Order all gas lines to be cut off now."

"What? The men will freeze!"

Fox shook his head. "It's better than being cooked. I know from a good friend that Cavask's gas lines are in dire need of a repair, and there will be heavy fighting in this region. All we need is an explosion in that network and the whole city is ablaze."

Sorrento nodded slowly as he furrowed his brow. "And water lines? Electrical?"

"Cut electrical but leave the water lines open and frozen," Fox replied. "We must use all we have been given, but keep our enemies at a disadvantage. Nothing less."

The raccoon gave Fox an odd look, but did not reply. As Sorrento looked up and noticed snow carelessly begin to fall, he reached a doorway to a very well kept house. Knocking seven times, the door flew open and smacked against the wall.

"You know," Sorrento remarked with a grin, "it's times like this where I swear I'm not the man I used to be."

Fox followed the raccoon into the home and raced up the stairs amidst a flood of urgent conversation. "Why do you say that?"

Sorrento turned around. "I never dreamed of killing anyone, regardless of how good or evil I thought they were. But, I think it's different when you experience the evil first hand, no?"

Fox mimicked his every move. He was confused to the architecture of the home. It was as if it was connected with other homes in the area. Many doors were everywhere and the dwelling was too big on the inside to fit into the small frame it once appeared to have from the outside. Each room held UUO soldiers. Some hung right outside of the windows, eager to protect the city they loved and called home. Others said prayers in a variety of colorful languages – some even sounded like they came from as far as Hazardouse and Shtick. The emotions around the network of rooms were as chaotic and urgent as the atmosphere itself, ranging from sheer anger and determination to sadness and an almost fearful tone.

Watching Sorrento find a seat near a window, Fox sat in the back of a cold room on the bare floor. The room was larger than most of the ones he had seen so far, but it lacked luxuries like carpet and artistic furniture with wooden vines and ivy braided down the legs of each table or couch. Sucking in a deep sigh, he wiped his face and waited for news of an attack, which, from what he gathered from the atmosphere, could come at any moment.

"Sir?"

Fox turned to his left and noticed a fox that was probably the same age as him, if not younger. Next to him was a vixen, who buried her lovely head into his lap. He stroked her scalp with already worn out hands, acting like he was trying to take his mind off something.

"Sir, Fox McCloud, I've heard many stories about you. I believe all of them, and I'm honored to be sitting next to you. Please forgive me, but this is my home and my wife is pregnant. Are you certain you will win?"

Fox smiled warmly, trying to appear as confident as possible. In reality, his stomach was in a whirlwind, his mind flew at a breakneck speed, and his heart twisted and pulled with each irritable beat. But he couldn't let them know that. "If God is willing, we will win. You don't need to worry."

The man didn't smile. He just nodded his head and gazed down at his wife, who seemed to be silently sobbing. "I know about your Maria, Fox McCloud, sir. I think it's terrible what they did to her." He suddenly began to smile. "I would do anything to protect my wife, even letting my soul burn in hell for her safety."

"What exactly are you saying?" Fox asked as he furrowed his brow.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh, no no! I'm not accusing you of letting her die! I know you would never do that, believe me. I'm just curious. They say you loved her more than anything and that you would do anything to make sure she was safe too. You would never let harm come to her, but it happened because of something you couldn't control. Fox McCloud, sir, my greatest fear is losing Lishka. Tell me, how did it feel?"

Fox paused. "Like someone took my whole life and crushed it in their hands. My heart was beaten to death, and my soul was torn to shreads. She… had it worse than me, though."

"Why do you say that?"

Fox didn't answer. He just swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he nervously rubbed his hands against his black trench coat, letting the circulation run back into his hands. Everything was cold – especially since the windows were wide open and wind was howling down the streets and into any open area. To make matters worse, people were talking all over about the impending battle that inched closer and closer.

"Fox McCloud?"

Fox turned to him. "Yes?"

"Are you a guardian?"

Fox shook his head. "No, no I can't be one. I'm not great. I just do what is asked of me."

The fox's gaze sunk slightly, but he didn't appear disappointed. "Will you protect us then, Fox McCloud, sir?"

Fox nodded. "I will…" he moved toward him and his wife. "And I am."

A great grin appeared on the man's muzzle as he nodded his head with joy. "Thank you sir!" Then, the man suddenly stopped. "Why do you keep on staring at us like that, Fox McCloud? Is there something awkward about us?"

Fox shook his head. "No, you just remind me of two people whose dreams were dashed by fate. You will be luckier than they were, okay?"

The two nodded and held each other closer. With a sigh, Fox stood up and approached the window, hoping to get information on when the enemy could be expected to arrive.

Suddenly, the streetlights intensified. The entire city soon glowed with light, running on backup generators, almost as if it was awaiting its enemy, daring it to trespass across its alleyways and avenues. Fox stood up and walked toward the window. Men stepped aside when they realized who wanted to get a view of the city and focused their eyes on Fox. As Fox scanned the area, he began to grin. The entire area, including the trees and tall buildings in the distance, were frozen. A sheet of ice blanketed each street. Bitterly cold wind swept through the furrows made by bricked pathways, howling like the impending shrieks of the hounds of hell. But Fox didn't quiver.

"Perfect," Fox whispered. "Just perfect." With a jerk, he turned to a company of soldiers beside him. "Does every street in Cavask look like this?"

"Yes, McCloud," a fox dressed in Unonian Royal Army attire affirmed.

Fox smiled. "Then on my orders, we launch the fireworks."

"But Fox," another soldier piped up, "aren't we shooting ourselves in the foot by icing all of the roads? What if we need to regroup?"

Fox shook his head. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you've got to make sacrifices in order to do what's right."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we find another way to defeat them." Fox turned away from the window. "Any new report on the oncoming division?"

Sorrento motioned for Fox to stand near him, so the Chaljsko fighter concurred. Looking at the raccoon with inquiring eyes, he tried hard to keep his fears and worries at bay. "Three groups of men went to search for the division. Only one came back. Those that came back said that they've never seen such an enormous division. They counted at least forty tanks…"

"Forty tanks?" Fox shouted. Nervously, his eyes darted around, hoping his outburst didn't startle anyone. A cold shiver came over his body.

"Yes, forty tanks, maybe more, maybe less. Men stretched for miles, each one marching in tune, heading due south from an encampment roughly twenty miles from here."

"Where are they now?" Fox asked.

Sorrento hesitated, but then stood up and rapidly darted to the window, leaning his body out to stick his head into the night sky. Fox mimicked his every move. "See the orange glow peeking from that one building over there on the horizon?"

Fox's heart sank. "Is that them? How close are they?"

Sorrento moved back from the window. "Close enough where some of their guns are probably in range."

Nodding, Fox ambled back to where Sorrento stood. "Then we must start firing at them right now." Fox turned to a group of men in a corner of the room. "Start shooting the fireworks!"

In a few seconds, the entire room seemed to rip apart, as bodies scampered in and out with shouts and sharp commands. People flew by Fox, but he suddenly started to stand still. He focused his attention on the couple again. They clutched each other close with eyes sealed shut. Fox suddenly began to smile, not even pausing to wince when a soldier frantically ran into his shoulder on accident. _Look at them. They trust no one but themselves and the Lord. They're so full of hope and desires. May they be safe tonight. They deserve better than me. _Fox sighed dejectedly.

"Fox! Open your ears and listen!"

Fox turned around and noticed fireworks going off outside. Night soon turned into day with bright colors scorching the sky, like the heavens were warring with the ground. Sharp sounds tore the night sky. Explosions became more rapid with each passing second. As Fox gazed forward, he noticed Sorrento, who furrowed his brow.

"They're beginning to file into the city! The fireworks we've been lighting off have been too far out of their range!"

"Keep it up!" Fox ordered. "I didn't tell anyone to stop them!"

"But we're wasting ammunition!"

Fox shook his head. "Sorrento, how many times have you fought in a battle with Mafians?"

Sorrento suddenly paused. "I honestly lost count."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Motivation plays a huge role in their defeat. If they sense they are outnumbered, they will crumble. Watch."

Sorrento gave Fox a look of confusion, leaving his mouth slightly ajar. "You mean…. what?"

"The first waves of fireworks are all duds. This will either do one of two things: it will install fear in their hearts or cause them to laugh and fall into the trap."

"Well," Sorrento said, "it sounds like the gates of hell are opening up outside. I've never seen fireworks before, let alone heard of them. Where did you get the idea, Fox?"

Fox smiled. "I chose this path."

Sorrento turned around and crept up to the door as Fox followed him. Every time a sharp burst struck the cold night air the raccoon ducked, almost like he was certain one would go off in his face. Fox instead focused his attention on the orange glow and pointed his ears to the source, trying to detect any sounds other that the explosions nearby.

"They're within range," Fox whispered.

"What?" Sorrento asked. "Say it down here!"

"I said they're within range!" With a sharp jerk, Fox turned away from the window. "Let the second wave begin!"

More commotion triggered other soldiers to move in and out of the room. Shouts from across buildings littered the night sky, along with telephone calls volleying back and fourth across the battlefield. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the entire area. It was enough to make Fox, who had begun to watch from the window, gasp.

"What is going on over there?" Fox whispered.

"Fox!"

Fox turned around and noticed Rejklo in front of him. The human swallowed hard and shook somewhat, almost as if held a dark secret he could no longer hold. "Fox, there is another Mafian division moving in from the east!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know how, but that's what is happening! I heard it through the telephone lines that they are already within the Cavask's vicinity!"

Fox furrowed his brow and growled slightly. Then, after realizing what he was doing, he took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Why am I hearing about this just now?"

Rejklo paused. "I don't know. Men have been holding them to the outskirts for the past few minutes, I was told, but they need more support!"

Fox turned around after another sharp explosion tore through the night sky. Apparently, the first Mafian division was failing miserably, as fireworks bombarded the orange glow, producing impressive blasts and plumes of flames. _Each one has enough explosives to cripple a tank. I'm still amazed how quickly we put all of them together._

"Rejklo, you stay here and help these men fight. Give them orders, anything it takes for the first division to be destroyed. I'll go over to the men on the eastern front – they need me more over there than they do here!"

Pushing aside a group of men, Fox extended his Chaljsko staff and ran towards the door in a rush. All around him were soldiers and civilians, old and young, men and women. _It doesn't matter; they all had to be protected. The Mafia doesn't care who they are; they'd kill them all just the same._

A large commotion broke out in the room as Fox fled for the door.

"Stop him!" one soldier cried, his voice falling on Fox's ears.

"No!" Sorrento shouted. Fox could hear the raccoon's voice growing louder. "He must do what his heart tells him to do!" The short yet lanky raccoon fought his way toward Fox, and, as the vulpine leader reached for the knob, Sorrento's hand fell onto his. "Fox, look at me," the leader of the UUO commanded.

Fox looked up, yet he wore a face full of irritation and aggravation. "What?" he asked.

"Listen to me, Fox. I've put all of the pieces together now. It took me years to figure out just what purpose you serve. It's more than you can imagine, I swear! You are much more than you think you are, if you just listen!"

Another large explosion shook the foundation of the building. Dust flew from everywhere, like clouds from heaven were beginning to fill the large room. People around the whole area began to run around frantically, anxious as to what to do next. Some stayed put, while others exited out of the doors that lined the walls.

"Save it for later, okay?" Fox shouted as the building began to rock.

Sorrento paused, but then nodded his head defiantly. "I… concur."

Fox turned around and noticed the couple he had spoken with earlier had not moved since the commotion broke out. They huddled close to each other, looking like they were the only sense of everything that represented what was good and admirable in the world, waiting for evil and darkness to swallow their souls. The husband looked up at Fox with eyes full of worry and doubt.

"Take my hand and follow me!" Fox shouted. The man refused to move, instead only choosing to stare at Fox. Fox growled, and pushed Sorrento aside when he tried to push him out the door. "You foolish man! You say you are faithful to your wife, you say you would protect her from whatever harm may come of her, but you still sit in this room! You coward! Get up and protect her! She belongs to you, and you belong to her! Get up! Now! Up!"

The fox sitting down drew a long breath, looking almost as if he was dreadfully fearful of moving an inch from where he stood. "I… I can't," he finally muttered as tears flowed down his furry cheeks. "I just can't. I won't"

"Fox!" Sorrento warned. "Get out of here!"

"Shut up!" With anger flowing in his veins and defeat shining in his eyes, the Chaljsko fighter stormed up to the man. "Up! Now!" He forcefully set a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. McCloud," the man replied, "you were right. You did protect us. You did prevent us from being separated. Great man of God, thank you." His breaths began to quiver and tremble with each syllable.

Fox suddenly began to calm down. "What do you mean?"

The man stood up slowly and revealed his bloody side, held tightly by one of his hands. As he stood, his wife fell to the floor, and the man burst into tears.

Fox was speechless. "I… Maria… wi… my God, what has happened?"

The man dried his tears and shook his head. "No, sir. I see very well now. My wife, she is waiting for me in heaven, but we will not be separated for long."

"I'm so sorry," Fox said as he shook his head.

"No, don't feel sorry. This wasn't your fault. You protected us."

"How?" Fox asked meekly.

"You protected our souls, sir," he replied. "You are a guardian after all."

Fox paused. "But I'm not a guardian – I can't be."

The man smiled as his eyelids grew weak. "I will tell your Maria about how you helped us. You don't understand, but I do, sir. Thank you, thank you oh so very much." With a final nod, the fox released his hand as intestines flew out. He collapsed and fell onto his wife's breast with a smile on his face.

Fox put a hand to his muzzle as his ears sunk. Silently tears fell from his face, a face that was so familiar to the warm liquid that he almost didn't feel the sharp trickles of water run off and burst on his jacket.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he noticed Sorrento staring back at him. He appeared to be the only one left in the room – even Rejklo and the other men left.

"Let's go Fox," he said. "We can't stay here. Your life is far from over."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"I wore the wrong mask at the ceremony."

Fox cringed. "I'm not a guardian, I can't be."

Sorrento nodded. "I know you are. Everything fits into place. You must be."

The crossfire zipped passed Fox and his group of men as he scrambled from the sides of buildings, hoping to remain undetected as his company ran down a large avenue like water flowing down a steep gorge. Ice encased the brick causeways, making walking anything but difficult. A glow was finally in the young Chaljsko fighter's heart, however. He was finally beginning to see the effects of his plan take form.

"Look at that!" Sorrento shouted. "Another abandoned tank! They look like they lost control and careened into that building over there! See that Fox? Eh?"

Fox nodded. Droves of bodies covered the ground, their blood glistening on the light of the pale moon. In some areas, where dead was plenty, the ice turned to slush, mixed in with warm red blood. The entire area was a frozen wasteland, looking like a hell that had lost its heat.

Suddenly, like a quick rupture of explosives, Fox found himself in the heat of the battle. Mafains and men loyal to the UUO came at each other with great force, trying to destroy with the blind notion of victory and peace. _Not as bad as I thought it would be_.

Something else was coming. Fox's ears sank as he froze, awaiting with his men for the rumbling footsteps of men and screeches of souls that inched closer. It was only a matter of time before the darkness would set in and find Fox in the nameless avenue. The Chaljsko fighter gulped as his eyebrows lifted in a state of complete worry. "I don't understand," he said amidst the sounds of death in front of him, keeping an eye on his safety. People seemed to ignore him as they tore at each other's faces. "I iced the ground and stopped the tanks. I cut the power to cripple the airfields around Cavask. I even had the fireworks destroy a key Mafian division." Suddenly, with a quick flick of his wrists, he struck a Mafian soldier on his side, tearing his torso in half. The hellish sounds of his screams did not deter Fox. "Why, Maria? You told me I could do it."

The blood-boiling screams grew louder, until finally the Mafian reinforcements filled the area, moving as fast as floodwaters through deep canyons. Throughout Cavask, like ravenous wolves, the Mafians tore through the defenses. Like vultures from above, Mafians raided buildings and rained bullets onto doomed men below. Like the wicked wind that ripped through the avenues, they poured in from every street corner. Fox shook his head and came after the men, catching one man's arm with his staff and driving it through to his collarbone, trying hard to ignore the unbearable cracks that came from the stab. Another sharp movement from his staff stabbed a man directly through his Adam's apple as spurts of blood pulsated from both sides of the wound. Droves of men came after Fox only to meet their slayer. Blood flew as fast as the staff the fighter held, and a collection of screams followed its every move. Fox tried hard to fight them off. "My precious Unonian rose, help me!"

But more enemy soldiers filed in. From every side of the street, warm blood oozed from the ground and soldiers from both sides danced the grim dirge of death. Scenes horrible to make even the most content souls mad with terror were all around. Steam from the heat of the fight rose into the air, looking more like souls rising to heaven.

Fox panted heavily. He was growing tired and began to grow weary of the constant bombardment. Backing up into a building, the Chaljsko fighter shook off his tired muscles and confused mind that cried out all at once for just one minute of rest and whipped his staff around like a man with renewed power. "Maria… Maria…" His mind raced with passion as he fought off another crowd of men.

"Keep coming! You call this a fight?" Fox screamed at the faceless crowds as his sixth sense kept him one step ahead of those that desired to destroy him. Exposed tissues and torn limbs, still twitching from the precise cut littered the ground. Fighting even harder, he pushed forward, through thicker defenses, trying desperately to win the impossible conflict. "Maria!" Fox screamed.

The crowds began to appear more sparsely, and, with the appearance of more Unonian fighters, began to dwindle down. But Fox never lost his composure. Heaving in and out breaths, he stepped firmly on slushy ground and stood his ground against attacks. His staff refused to yield, his mind refused to lose hope. "Keep going, keep going!"

Fox found himself moving away from the center of the battle, so he gripped his staff with both hands and sprinted down the avenue. Suddenly, his mind began to wander. _I can do it. I can protect these people. I –_

The Chaljsko fighter began to trip over the slush. His feet seemed to be moving faster than what he wanted them to, but he couldn't stop. With two hard steps, Fox fell face first onto someone's bloody arm. Fox let out a slight whimper and propped himself up with his arms. Looking up and behind himself, he watched as a Mafian raised a metal pipe and struck Fox on the side. Reaching for his staff, Fox frantically tried to pull it up with his free hand, but another blow zoomed up his spine.

_Fox! Let this man win! Let him win!_

Nodding slightly, Fox cringed as another strike hit his back.


End file.
